Falling Backwards
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to deal with loss and raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's
1. Chapter 1

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's

Steve McGarrett wasn't the daddy type. At least he didn't think so. Sure Danno had Gracie but thanks to his dad he wasn't ready for what was to come

"Steve McGarrett?" an old man asked Kono

"I´m sorry, may I ask who is asking?" Kono said

"I really need to talk to your boss" he said firmly

"How do you know he's my boss?" she asked

"I have my ways, now I need to talk to him" the man stood quietly as Kono went looking for Steve

"What?" he asked annoyingly "I haven't slept in 12 hours" he stirred on the couch as Kono and now Chin opened the door

"You have to come out here boss" Chin said. McGarrett passed a hand trough his face

"Coming" he yawned tiredly as he joined the cousins and was quickly met by Danno

The man stood quietly at the place Kono had left him "Steve McGarrett?" he shook hands with the commander "my name is Thomas Getty; I'm here on behalf of Catherine Rollins"

"Cath?" McGarrett repeated. Mr. Getty gave Steve a sympathetic look and continued

"There is been an incident" he said quietly. Danny Williams gasped

"What kind of incident?" Chin asked. Mcgarret seemed to have lost his voice

"She was on an undercover mission…" but before he could continue Steve cut him off "she never goes undercover…"

"Those where special circumstances" Mr. Getty said "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mrs. Rollins has passed away"

Steve hearts sank. The only thing he could think of now was the small 14 month old baby Cath had been raising. His baby. He had known about his existence for a while but because Catherine had been recently transferred he had only seen Alex once or twice since he was born

"What about the baby?" Steve shared a look with Danny. Chin placed a hand on his elbow

"He's been placed with social services in the mean time" Mr. Getty said

"When did it happen?" Steve asked quietly

"Two days ago" the man said " Alex has been under the system's care since then"

He was about to collapse but didn't. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He couldn't believe this was happening

He flew to Seattle to pick up Alex. During his flight he had finally time to freak out. He really didn't know anything about raising a baby. His job wasn't made for kids. Danno was clearly a proof of it

As he sat in the waiting room. He began to make a list on his head about all the things he had to go buy. Then he saw him. His blue eyes sparkled back at him. For a moment his heart rested on the little boy that smiled and had stolen him completely


	2. Chapter 2

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's

Chapter 2: charades

"Come on man!" Snapped Danny Williams "it'll be great, Grace is great with little kids"

Steve rolled his eyes. It had been two weeks since he had had Alex. He had decided to take everything he could from Cath's house. Now he was back in Hawaii

"Fine" he said simply collapsing on his desk chair "seven?"

"Nice" said Danno

"Boss?" Kono knocked on the door "a call for you"

"I'm coming" Steve left the room

"Hello?" there was silence on the other line

"Is this Steve McGarrett?" a woman's voice asked. He nodded automatically

"Yes, who is this?" he waited. He could hear sobs in the distance

"My name is Laura Rollins. My sister's name was Catherine" she was quiet for a while "Cath told me to call you if…"

"Oh, right she's told about you" McGarrett said awkwardly "has" he repeated to himself

"I'm about to take a plane on my way to Hawaii" she said firmly "I would like to meet you"

"Fine, I will go pick you up if you want" Steve said "see you then" he hung the phone and returned to his office. Danny examined his face

"What?" his partner asked

"Cath's sister, she's coming here" he said quietly. Danny looked at him thoughtfully

"That's not a good sign" he said. Steve frowned. "She might want something else"

"Alex?" McGarrett inquired. Danno nodded "she didn't…" but Danny might be right, if he was... he'd better be prepared

Laura Rollins arrived to Hawaii with her husband Larry, who was a powerful lawyer relocated in New Jersey. Steve had taken Alex with him to cause a good impression

"Hi, you must be Laura" Steve hugged her tightly. Alex complained by the pressure and he instantly pulled back

"Larry" her husband muttered shaking his hand. As they drove to the restaurant, Steve had insisted on going to dinner instead of going to the hotel

They met Danno who had booked a table for them. They were at "Burger King" kid friendly restaurant

"Hi, Danny Williams, this is Grace" he glanced to the little girl sitting next to him

"Nice to meet you" Grace said politely. Laura and her husband smiled. Steve placed Alex on a high chair next to him and then sat

"So, Larry?" Danno tried to break the ice "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer" the man said proudly "good job, I love it, just as much as Laura likes being a home stayed mom" he remarked

Steve shared a look with Danny "you have kids?" he asked

"Yes three" Laura said sweetly "George and Mick are 10 and 7"

"Penny is 2" Larry finished. Steve smiled

"You must have your hands full" he said

"A little but I love it, the whole bake cookies charade". Steve didn't sleep well that night. He had Alex's crib next to his bed; he glanced to the sleeping baby

"She might try to take you away" he whispered "I have a lot of odds against me man". He picked him up and walked around the bedroom worriedly "I don't want to quit my job". It was true but if that was the only way he could keep him, he would rather work behind a desk

"You are kidding right?" Danno shot at him "you can't quit, you don't even know what she wants!"

"But you said…" Danno cut him off "It was a theory"

"So what do I do?" he asked hopelessly

"Watch her, befriend her" Danny said firmly


	3. Chapter 3

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's

Chapter 3: lessons learned

Steve McGarrett was considered to be a tough guy, everyone including his teams at 5-0 new it, but he had been presented with a new challenge and he being tough wasn't going to be of much help

"So what are you saying?" Steve raised an eyebrow

"We would like to adopt Alex" Laura said. Larry seemed tense. Steve figured he was bossed around at home

"Wait, wait a minute!" Danny interrupted "Steve is Alex's dad" he stood up suddenly "you can't just do that"

"It's just an offer. You already had your life figured out, and my sister never asked you for anything" Laura said calmly. Glancing at Danno "I don't think you can give Alex the life Catherine wanted for him"

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked offended as he watched his son play with some wooden blocks "he is my son, and Cath wanted to look after him, that´s what is says in the letter I received just a month ago"

"What should we do now?" Larry asked awkwardly. Laura stood up without another word and left the room. Larry turned to Steve

"She'll come around, she still can't believe Cath is gone, that´s all" he bowed and went looking for his wife

"I don't know man, I still don't think she'll give up, but you have a better chance of winning if she takes you to court" Danno patted his back

"Court?" Steve asked coldly "I'm not going to spend on a lawyer, I don't have the money, and Larry is her lawyer!" he snapped. Danny smiled

"Don't worry, I got your back" Danny hugged his friend

"Okay, this is getting weird" Steve pulled back "you should go home, you have Grace tomorrow" he told him

After Danny left, Steve locked himself in his room. He put Alex down for a nap. And as he watched him sleep he remembered

Flashback

"**Hey Danny" Cath entered the office. Danny thought she looked pale as if she had eaten bad food **

"**Hi, I didn't know you were back!" Danny hugged warmly "McGarrett is out with Chin, he´ll be back soon" **

**Cath sat on the couch at Steve's office she was shortly joined by Kono**

"**So how you've been?" Cath asked her **

"**Fine, surfing again in my free time, but I guess it's not the same as before" she admitted sadly**

"**So you think Steve will be here soon?" she asked vaguely **

"**Hey" Steve hugged his girlfriend and thanked Kono for staying **

"**I'm sorry, I got caught up at a raid" He said "you know, how it is down here" **

**Cath smiled sadly, Steve grabbed her face "what?" **

"**I have to tell you something" she said walking away from him "I wasn't sure at first, so I went to the doctor" **

**McGarrett walked closer to her "are you sick?"**

"**I'm pregnant" she said. His eyes were immersed in hers, and for a moment they just stood there**

Chapter 3! Next chapter you'll find how Alex looks like


	4. Chapter 4

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's

Chapter 4: settlements and meetings

"Are you sure about this Steve?" Kono asked her boss, Steve nodded awkwardly. He hadn't been sleeping well. Alex seemed to have problems at night

"You know that getting Rachel to help you sounds a bit desperate" Danny said. He never thought he would be back on her doorstep. He had enough with the times he had to pick up Grace

"I'm sorry Danny, I'm desperate, no offense little man" he glanced at his son. He wore the usual flower Hawaiian shirt and brown shorts; he was barefoot so Steve held him close to his chest

"Daddy!" Grace came running to meet Steve, Danny and Kono, who didn't seem to like the whole babysitting stuff. It didn't fall under her job description

"Hello monkey" Danny lifted her up "is your mom home?" Gracie nodded excitedly as Rachel appeared by the door

"Hey" Steve said bouncing Alex to the side "thanks for doing this, I was kind of running out of ideas"

"don't worry, Grace and I are so excited with the fact of having a baby back at home" Rachel said sweetly taking Alex from him "kind of makes me want another one"

"Let's just make that a wish, not a reality okay" Danny said sarcastically. He felt extremely uncomfortable with the conversation

"Are you sure Stan won't mind?" Steve asked "I just don't want to take advantage of your kindness"

"Of course he won't" Rachel smiled "he loves babies"

Danny clutched his teeth "okay, we got work to do remember? Crime? Let's go"

"Okay" Steve said reluctantly "thanks again" he told Rachel "I'll see you guys next Friday"

"Sure" Rachel gave the baby back to him "he'll be well taken care of"

"Okay buddy, I have to go face your dragon face aunt, so she stops budding into our lives" Steve said sweetly "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be saying that, but she really freaks me out"

Alex smiled innocently as Steve kissed his forehead. He and Danny drove towards 5-0 later that day. Chin kept insisting on him taking the day off since he would be flying to Seattle in the morning but he had being reluctantly stubborn about it

"And what is your relationship with the child?" Mrs. Forrester asked Steve. He sat on Lauren's living room. Danny had come with him to show support

"He's my son" Steve said dryly "shouldn't you know that?"

"I'm sorry Mr. McGarrett, I know this is hard" the social services lady Luisa Forrester said "we just want to determine was best for Alexander"

"He knows that" Danny said "cut him a break, will you?"

"I told you it was a mistake to let him into this meeting" Lauren told Forrester "he should keep his mouth shut"

"Lauren, please" Larry pleaded "let's just all calm down"

"Have you read the letter?" Steve asked the lady "Cath never said anything about Lauren taking Alex; she said I'm the only one capable of taking care of him"

"I'm very aware of Mrs. Rollins wishes" Luisa said "I wouldn't want to cause you or your son any pain, believe me"

"Then why are you doing this?" Steve said bluntly "why can't you just believe I'm the one who should take care of him?"

"Well, because for one, I'm a mother and I have known Alexander longer than you have. Cath usually left him with me" Lauren said. Forrester gave her a warning look and turned to Steve

"How long have you known about Alex?" Luisa asked "were you involved during the pregnancy?"

"I asked Cath to marry me the day she told me she was pregnant, I wanted her to resign, but I knew she couldn't do that, she had been called to serve her country and there was not walking away from that, but I asked her to try" Steve said sadly "I really wanted her to be a part of my life permanently, not just when she was in Hawaii"

"And what did she say?" Luisa asked. Steve ran his fingers through his hair in frustration

"she told me she couldn't, that wasn't who she was, she was planning to keep the baby, but she didn't want to be tied up, she was a free spirit, even though she said she loved me , she said no" Steve said

Danny patted him on the back "can we take a break?"

"Sure" Luisa said, Steve felt his whole body about to burst. He didn't know if he was mad at Cath for not letting him be a part of his son's life, or for dying. Or at Lauren for trying to take away the only thing that would forever link him to Cath

"Do you know if the body has been recovered yet?" Luisa asked Lauren. She nodded. A memorial service had been set to take place in Seattle on Sunday, Steve had thought of staying until then if Lauren didn't make him flee before that. He had thought also about bringing Alex so he could say goodbye to his mom

"I'm calling Kono" Steve said. Danny raised an eyebrow "she'll be able to fly him for the funeral"

"Okay man, whatever you want, I'll call Rachel myself" Danny said "maybe she can bring him on one of Stan's private jet"

"Wait you are willing to let Rachel use a private jet so he can fly Alex here?" Steve asked in disbelief "just for me?"

"Well, your kid has got to me man" Danny admitted "and I'll be able to bring Grace alongside him, so everybody wins"

"Thanks Danny, I really appreciate it" Steve said hugging him "now let's go kick some ass"

"Right behind you" Danny whispered as they made their way back to the living room

The social worker had decided to let Steve have full custody of Alex for the time being, if he proved to be up to the challenge, he would be able to keep him permanently, much to Lauren's dismay. He even offered the governor's private jet so Luisa could do the inspection herself

The funeral took place on Sunday. Alex arrived with Kono and Rachel and Grace earlier that day. McGarrett really liked Rachel; she had been great with the whole situation

"Here" she said handing Alex to him "I'm really sorry Steve"

"Thanks" he said kissing Alex's head "for everything"

"Sure, anytime" she said and joined Grace and Danny on the lawn. Steve walked towards Cath's parents who hadn't been able to see Alex in moths

"Hello" her mother said "so you are Steve, is a pleasure to meet you"

"Thank you" he said vaguely "I mean you too ma'm

"Oh please call me Dorothy" she said politely "may I?" she asked glancing towards Alex "he really looks like you"

"Well, I think he looks like Cath" he said handing him the boy "I see the resemblance on the nose and mouth"

"Steve McGarrett?" Cath's dad said joining them "Are you the guy Catherine always bragged about?" he said dryly "who got her pregnant?"

Steve gulped nervously "oh come on Kyle, be nice" Dorothy called him off "the boy has been through a lot too, and he's Alex's father. The man Catherine loved"

"Oh well, have you settled the custody matter?" Kyle asked Steve. He nodded

"I just want you to know, that you are free to come visit him anytime you want" he said respectfully "I'll even pay for the plain"

"So you got him?" Kyle grinned "I can't see why, Lauren is more capable of caring for a child, I mean she has 3, I bet you haven't even changed a diaper in your life"

Steve froze, he could kick men's asses and put him into life treating situations but couldn't stop feel intimidated by Kyle Rollins

"As a matter of fact sir, I feel like I'm supposed to take care of my son, it is true that I don't know many things, but I'm a quick study, I just want my kid to be happy" Steve said. Dorothy smiled, but Kyle didn't seem impressed

"Let's see how you turn out, if you do something to hurt my grandson, I will hunt you down McGarrett, I swear to god, I will" he said walking away

"Oh, don't mind him. He just wants to scare you. Don't, he doesn't bite" Dorothy said

"Right" Steve said simply. His muscles relaxing "I want you to know, I really loved Cath, I wanted to marry her"

"Yes, I know" Dorothy said sweetly "she told me, I just told her to follow her heart, but she said she wasn't ready to commit that way"

"My offer still stands" Steve smiled gratefully "I will pay the trip myself"

"I don't want you to think like I want to take this the wrong way" she said awkwardly "I was thinking of maybe going back with you tomorrow, I just want to make sure Alex is okay, maybe we could get to know each other better" Dorothy said "that is if you are ready?"

This woman was so much more like Cath, unlike Lauren and her dad. She really believed in him


	5. Chapter 5

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, he struggles with family members, work and a case that might put his new family's life in danger

Chapter 5: helping hand

The plain landed in Hawaii around 10. Dorothy carried Alex, while Steve and the others managed the luggage. He had a spare room at home that had been turned into the nursery and the study where his dad used to work. He figured he would have to sleep in there while Dorothy stayed. He didn't know how long that would be

"Do you need help?" Danny asked when they parked in front of the house. Steve waved his head "I'll see you at work?"

"Sure, thanks Danny" he said sincerely. He didn't think he would end up appreciating Danny after what he had done this past few months that he had been forced to change his life completely

"Okay, so we are home" Steve said laying down the bags. Dorothy placed Alex on the ground and they started making lunch. She was really easy going and didn't butt in much, which he was graceful for

"Do you like pasta?" she asked "I could make my famous macaronis, Cath loved them"

"Sure, I'll be fine with anything" Steve said smiling. He watched Alex in the living room, who was watching TV immerse in the innocent world of cartoons

The day went by. At dinner they enjoyed pasta and fruit cake that Dorothy had made. She was really turning out to be a great guest and Steve was grateful that she was going to stay for a while, so he could go back to work

"Oh, of course you don't have to worry about anything" Dorothy said that night "we'll have so much fun"

"Okay so, if you need anything, there is my cell and Danny's" he said handing her a piece of paper

"Actually sweetie, I was thinking that maybe I could go meet your other friends" Dorothy said. She had already met Kono and Danny, the only one missing was Chin

"Oh, okay" Steve said "sure if you want to"

"I would love to, I think Daniel and the other girl were really nice" she grinned at him

The next morning they made their way to 5-0 headquarters. Chin was the first one who saw them

"Hey man, I'm glad you are back" he and Steve shook hands, he balanced Alex back to the side and Chin took him

"Chin, this is Cath's mom, Dorothy" he glanced towards the woman standing next to him. Chin smiled respectfully at her

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rollins, my name is Chin Ho Kelly" he shook hands with her "I'm really sorry about your daughter"

"Thank you, well at least I have this lovely boy to remind me of her" she said touching the boy's cheek "I'm really glad Steve has such lovely friends"

"We also considered Cath our friend, she was an extraordinary woman" Chin said. Dorothy bowed gratefully

"Hey boss" Kono walked towards them "are you ready to roll?"

"Yeah, remembers Dorothy?" he said. Kono smiled widely "of course, lovely lady, thank you for being so nice to my grandson" Dorothy said

"So what do you want to do?" Steve asked "maybe go to the beach?"

"Yes, that's a great idea, but I don't really cause you any trouble" Dorothy said honestly "it is enough with the fact of me being here, you have a mission to the people and I'm keeping you from it"

"No, it's no problem" Chin said "maybe a rookie agent can take her, and then you can pick her up later?"

"Great idea, you'll get to hang out with Alex too" Kono said "I'll get Johnny"

"Yes boss?" Johnny was a kid that looked up to Danny and Steve; he had just joined 5-0 about 6 months before. He was something like Kono's protégé

"Can you do me a big favor man?" Steve asked "Mrs. Rollins is staying here for a while and I would like you to keep an eye on her for me"

"What was her crime sir?" Johnny asked. Dorothy raised an eyebrow

"She's Cath's mom and Alex's grandmother" Kono hissed "she'll be spending time with her grandson in the island, and she's a top priority"

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'm" Johnny was now hot sauce red "of course you name it, whatever you want"

"Thank you young man" Dorothy smiled "I hope there isn't too much trouble; I know your job is truly important"

"Yeah, but if lt. McGarrett needs me for this, then that's what I'll do" Johnny said "so where to?"

Dorothy had spent the whole day driving Johnny and Alex around , from one store to another, she thought Steve didn't have all the things that a 16 moth old baby might need, and she really liked him, as to help him with the inspection that was about to take place in 6 weeks. She considered her grandson to be the greatest gift Cath had left behind and could see he was truly happy with Steve.

That night while Dorothy was sleeping Steve entered the study and got ready for bed, he took a box from one of the drawers, inside there were things that had once belonged to Cath, and they had delivered it a couple weeks before. His eyes drifted to a picture, taken about 6 months ago when he had first spent real time with Alex. In the picture they were kneeling next to each other, Steve held then 10 month old baby Alex close to his bare chest, they had spent the day at the beach, the boy on his arms was the exact image of him. Same blue eyes, same hair color. He had tanned skin even at that age, maybe it was from the time he had spent in the island because when he had first brought him back, his skin was kind of pale. He had Cath's mouth and nose and ears. His personality was kind of shy and curious, he just figured that was every baby.

That had been a perfect day that would forever live in his memory, even if Alex didn't remember Cath; he was going to make sure he did

**I hope Alex's description was okay guys! So what do you think should happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, he struggles with family members, work and a case that might put his new family's life in danger

Chapter 6: daydreaming

Steve's Pov

I woke up at midnight just to hear the cries coming from the other room. The study wasn't as bad as I had thought it would. Dorothy was faster than me. I saw her rock Alex to sleep when I reached the nursery

"Go back to sleep" she told me "it's okay"

I did what I was told. I had to go to work in the morning and I was exhausted

"**Steve comes on!" I heard Cath say "I need some help here!" **

"**Okay, I'm coming, I'm up" I groaned. I had worked late that day. I suddenly realized I was wearing a wedding band in my finger. This couldn't be reality since she was dead**

"**Hey stranger" I found her sitting in the kitchen counter feeding Alex "I didn't want to wake you, but I'm having a situation" Alex seemed older. Maybe he was three "would you go check on the baby please?" Baby? What baby? I already had one at home and she was feeding him **

"**Uh…okay" I said vaguely and walked towards the room that I knew was my kid's room. I found a crib and a bed with rails. I figured that was where Alex now slept. I glanced at the crib; a baby was sleeping soundly inside it. By the looks of it, it was a girl **

"**Good, I was starting to think she was having colic's again" Cath came into the room. She was wearing one of my shirts and nothing more. Feelings swept over me "would you feed her please I really need to make a call" **

"**Sure" I picked up the baby and followed her back to the kitchen "what kind of call?" **

"**My parents are coming remember?" she said "I just want to have the hour right so we don't mess up like last time. My dad went crazy" **

"**Right, I totally forgot" I said as I watched the baby eat. I sat on one of the chairs. Alex was looking at me and then I heard him **

"**Daddy" he had called me daddy before, but this time it was different. Then suddenly my cell rang, Cath handed it to me **

"**I think it's Danny" she said "you guys worked pretty late last night, you should take a few hours off. I handed the baby to Cath and answered the phone **

"**Hey man, we got a situation, I need you to be here as soon as you can" I heard him say "it's about the governor" **

**I glanced up at Cath and she gave me a smile. She was in the army so she surely understood why I couldn't stay and play house with her. Hell I didn't even understand why I was playing house. She never wanted that life to begin with **

"**Okay, I'll be right there" I hung up the phone "I have to go"**

"**So soon?" She said "you haven't even had breakfast" she stood up and walked closer to me. Her arms around my neck. She kissed me sweetly. I had missed those kisses **

"**I really have to go" I said. I kissed her again and left the ****room **

I was back in reality, I was sweating cold even though it hadn't been a nightmare, maybe it was just too hot outside

"Good morning" Dorothy said when I entered the kitchen. She was feeding Alex

"Hey, so what's your plan for today?" I took over the role. He was trying some cereal

"I don't know, maybe I will go to the mall again, I'm buying souvenirs for all my friends back at home" Dorothy said "they just love the quaint of the island"

"Sure, I'll call Johnny, he can drive you around" I said. I was about to dial Johnny's number when my phone rang

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I said

"Hey man, I'm sorry for calling you on your beauty morning moment, but we've got a case, you mind meeting me in an hour

"Sure man" I smiled and hung up "I have to go"

"Oh, work, well sweetly, we'll see you later tonight" Dorothy told me as she kissed my cheek

I went to my room and started getting ready. I glanced at the picture on my nightstand, Cath and I looked so happy, she had been given a few days off and had come to visit me. We had spent the whole afternoon hanging out

When I arrived at 5-0. I didn't think this case would change my perspective of life


	7. Chapter 7

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's

Chapter 7: kidnapped

When Danny and I arrived at the sight, it seemed to be pretty messed up

"What the hell" Danny muttered under his breath when I parked the car a few yards away from the entrance of the house

"Commander" one of the boys called after me "you might want to see this" I turned to Danny and he shrugged. We walked slowly inside the house. The place was completely destroyed

"What happened?" I asked examining the scene a bit closer "why did you call us"

"The woman said she knew you" the boy said

"Woman?" I blinked taken aback "what woman?"

"She had to be taken to the hospital" another man said from behind me "she said you and her husband knew each other"

"So, he's the one that's dead?" Danny asked quietly. The second man nodded

"They say a little girl was in the house too" Chin said. He and Kono had just arrived at the scene "they believe she was kidnapped"

"Anyone else?" Danny asked "do you know what they are talking about man?"

"No, I don't, but I would love to" I walked deeper into the house. The CSI team was already there packing the body of the man I was believed to know. I glanced at the picture and instantly recognized him. It was Trevor McKay. We had gone to high school together, but we had never actually kept in touch after that

"Steve?" Kono asked "are you okay?"

"Yeah" I said vaguely "any word on the mom or the little girl?"

"No, not yet, Danny is checking" Kono said

"I know them both, we went to school together" I said more to myself. At first I hadn't recognized the woman. I just remembered her name was Julia "wait" I had turned to another picture. They not only had a little girl, they had a baby too. He was maybe a couple months younger than Alex

"They had a baby" Kono concluded "you don't think he's still here?"

I rushed inside the house. I practically jumped the steps on the stairs. Kono trailed behind me

"Check every corner!" I shouted. I honestly didn't think the baby was still here. Maybe the man had taken him too, and the police just hadn't really noticed

"How could they not know there was another kid in here?" Kono asked "didn't they check upstairs?"

"They were about to when we got here" I said scanning the first room with my eyes

Danny stood outside the house. Neighbors had started to gather around

"Sir" a police officer said "that lady wants to talk to you"

Danny turned towards where he was pointing. The woman seemed to be very nervous

"She says it's really important" he said as Danny walked towards the woman

"Please!" she said desperately "is it true that they've taken Lily?" she asked "what about Tuck?"

"Tuck?" Danny asked. The woman nodded "I baby sit him sometimes"

"You mean they had another kid?" Danny said. The woman nodded "shit!"

Danny dialed Steve's number "they had another kid"

"Yeah I know" Steve said


	8. Chapter 8

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's

Chapter 8: Fostered soul

"There's nothing here" Kono said when she arrived to where Steve was "they must have taken him too"

Steve ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wasn't used to get personal with a case but now that he had a little boy at home, things had changed

"Let's keep looking" he muttered. Kono nodded and left. Steve began to think about what Alex would have done if he had been in danger; sadly he didn't know him that well. Then he thought of Lily

"How old?" he asked Kono "how old was Lilly?"

"Around 7" Kono said "why?"

"She could have hidden him" Steve said "to keep him safe, tell him it was a game"

"There is a playroom upstairs" Kono said intrigued by his assumption. She had returned to the main room. He was still kneeling next to the bed

"The house has three floors?" Steve asked. He and Kono juggled upstairs to the play room

"Tuck!" Kono said "come on out, the game is over"

"Tuck?" Steve grinned "I don't think he'll come out, he's too young to understand what's going on"

He examined the room. It had toys scattered everywhere. There was a toy trunk nearby. He walked slowly towards it. It had a small whole so Tuck could be in there since he had been able to breathe. He opened it slowly; the little boy was curled up covering his eyes

"Hey little man" Kono had also kneeled next to him "you are safe now" he picked the baby up "call Danny"

"Right" Kono said as they made their way downstairs

"Hey, I thought you had magically disappeared" Danny said "where did you get him from?"

"He was hidden in the play room on the 3rd floor" Kono said "we think Lily put him there"

"So she knew something was wrong" Chin said "what do we do now?"

"Let's split up. Any word on the kidnappers?" Steve asked

"No one saw nothing" Danny said "of course not" Steve muttered. Tuck stared at him curiously

"What do we do with him?" Chin asked. The four of them looked at each other

"I'll take him, I need to meet up with Dorothy later today anyway" Steve said

"Oh yeah, how is that going?" Chin asked. Steve smiled widely

"I thought it would be harder, but she's been great" he said happily

"Detective!" the woman called Danny "oh my god!" she had spotted Tuck

"What will happen to him?" she asked when he walked closer to her

"He'll have to stay with us for a while" Danny said "we need to make sure he's safe"

"Safe from those people who took Lily?" she asked "I just hope she and Julia are ok"

"We'll find them" Danny said. He wasn't they would find them, he hoped they would

Steve placed Tuck safely on his car seat. He and Danny had decided they would return to 5-0 while Chin and Kono dug some more around the neighborhood

"Are you okay?" Danny asked Steve. He was aware of the fact that something was bothering him

"Yeah" he said vaguely "I'm just thinking about Lily"

"It changes" Danny said "when you have kids, doesn't it?"

8 hours had passed since Lily and Julia had been taken and all they had was a dead end. Julia's neighbor had been brought in for questioning

"Did Julia or Trevor have any enemies?" Chin asked her. She was about to burst into tears

"Of course not, they were a loving couple with 2 beautiful children, why would anyone want to hurt them"

"Did you know them well?" Kono asked

"I only moved last year but I do take care of the kids sometimes, since they both work"

"Right" Kono asked "well, Mrs. Eagan "thank you for your time, we'll be contacting you soon"

"What do you think?" Chin asked his cousin "you think she had something to do with this?"

"I don't know, she just seems really scared. I hope she doesn't move" Kono breathed. Chin stared at her confused

"People have just been kidnapped from their home and a murder was committed a few houses away, I know I wouldn't want to stay put" she said

"Come on buddy, let's find your mom" Steve said as Tuck rested on his lap. He was looking trough Trevor's records "who would want to hurt her?"

"Anything?" Danny asked "wow, something smells in here" he said placing a finger on his nose

"Oh, right, could you change him?" Steve asked

"Me?" Danny inquired "no I'm sorry, I have been off of diaper duty for a while, I was never good at it, made me nauseous"


	9. Chapter 9

Falling backwards

After Cath's death McGarrett is forced to raise his son, but when a case goes terribly wrong. His own life might be in grave danger as well as Alex's.

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me so long to update! Guess I needed to watch the show again to get inspired! Thank you so much for all your support :D MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 9:

Things had gone well the first night Steve had taken Tuck home with him. Dorothy had thought maybe two children was too much for him to handle so she decided to stay a while longer while the team figured things out.

"You are not implying my son was immersing in something dark are you?" Trevor's father asked when he was brought in for questioning.

"We are not saying that sir" Kono said "But we are hoping you can help us find your granddaughter" the man examined Kono for a moment.

"I didn't even approved of that marriage, I don't really believe in something like that" The man said harshly "That girl only lured my son by ending up pregnant" McKay said. Steve felt something tingle inside him. Was it possible that, that was the way Laura and Kyle considered him?

"You are telling me you don't care about Lily?" Steve gasped "How can you not care?"

"Question me all you want" McKay said, clearly ignoring Steve's comment "My son and I barely spoke a word to each other since his mother died"

"So?" Danny asked when Steve and Kono let McKay go "Anything?"

"He didn't even blink when we told him his granddaughter was missing" Kono said sickly "How can someone not care?"

"And he said he didn't approve of Trevor's marriage to Julia" Steve pointed out. "He's an ass, but I don't think he killed his own son "

"Boss?" Chin caught up with them "Julia McKay is awake"

"Okay so Danny and I will go talk to her" Steve said "You go with Max so he can give you the autopsy results on Trevor" The team dispersed.

When Steve and Danny arrived at the hospital they went straight to Julia. McGarrett had to stop abruptly "What am I going to tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused. "You tell her the truth"

"I can't" Steve felt weak in the knees. Why y was this happening to him?

"Yes you can" Danny said firmly "You are Steve McGarrett, the toughest guy I know" Steve could feel a smile forming on his face "Except for me of course, but you are going in there and you are going to tell her what we know" He seemed to be back on his feet so they continued.

"You really think I am the toughest guy?" Steve asked when they stopped near Julia's door. "Thanks Danno"

"Yes, second toughest, whatever" Danny said smiling. They could sometimes not stand each other but they were always there to stand next to each other when needed.

**SHORT I KNOW!NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE!**


End file.
